


Sen

by Alys27



Category: Final Fantasy XV, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: a little scary, co siedzi w mojej chorej głowie, demony, książę Noctis, nie do końca fanfik, pomysł mi się przyśnił, raczej podobały mi się imiona, sama się bałam pisząc to po nocy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys27/pseuds/Alys27
Summary: Historia opowiedziana w tym one-shocie przyśniła mi się pewnej nocy (i to było trochę straszne!). Po uporządkowaniu i dodaniu paru szczegółów, powstało to krótkie opowiadanie, którego nie mogłam nazwać inaczej niż "Sen".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Historia opowiedziana w tym one-shocie przyśniła mi się pewnej nocy (i to było trochę straszne!). Po uporządkowaniu i dodaniu paru szczegółów, powstało to krótkie opowiadanie, którego nie mogłam nazwać inaczej niż "Sen".

\- No, zmiataj stąd, smarkaczu! Późno już. Czas spać.

\- Tak jest, babciu.

\- Nie jestem twoją babką. I ręce umyj. Żebyś mi czegoś nie zabrudził po drodze.

Cael posłusznie podszedł do niewielkiego wiadra z wodą i zanurzył dłonie. Potarł nimi chwilę, by zmyć brud, potem jeszcze opłukał twarz. Stara kucharka, Rina, rzuciła mu ścierkę, więc wytarł się prawie do sucha. Tylko z kosmyków skapywały pojedyncze krople. Chłopak odwiązał fartuch, złożył go starannie w kostkę i odłożył na półkę.

Spojrzał na Rinę. Zawsze wieczorem, po skończonej pracy, gdy już pomyli sterty naczyń, wyczyścili stoły, poukładali zastawę, kucharka omawiała z nim plan na następny dzień. Gotowanie dla całego pałacu było ogromnym wyzwaniem. W kuchni przewijały się tłumy dziewcząt, pomagających Rinie w przygotowaniu posiłków dla królewskiej pary i pozostałych mieszkańców. Oprócz nich kręciło się tu kilku chłopców „na posyłki”.

Cael był tu nowy. Był tu też najmłodszy. Zaledwie szesnastoletni chłopak zaczął pracę w kuchni dzięki temu, że jego matka znała się z Riną. Początkowo przydzielono mu łatwiejsze zadania. Sprzątał, zamiatał, czyścił, gdy coś się rozlało. Ostatnio jednak stara kucharka nabrała do niego zaufania, dzięki czemu więcej czasu spędzał w cieple pałacowej kuchni. No i mógł zjeść choć jeden gorący posiłek w ciągu dnia, gdyż zawsze zostawało mnóstwo resztek z królewskiego stołu.

Czuł się tu szczęśliwy. Miał co jeść, miał dach nad głową, ba! Dostał swój własny, niewielki pokoik na końcu korytarza, który zamieszkiwała służba. Co więcej, zarobione pieniądze, mimo że skromne, oddawał rodzinie, żeby i oni mogli godniej żyć.

Cael wpatrywał się w starą kobietę wyczekująco. Ona jednak zdawała się tego nie zauważać. Stała przy oknie, wyglądając przez nie w ciemność nocy. Krzaczaste, posiwiałe brwi zmarszczyła w pełnym niepokoju geście. W pomarszczonych, spracowanych dłoniach mięła ścierkę. W pewnym momencie zadrżała gwałtownie, jakby pod wpływem nagłego powiewu zimnego powietrza.

\- To nie będzie spokojna noc. Nie ma księżyca – mruknęła do siebie. – Coś czai się w ciemnościach.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią zdumiony i postąpił krok do przodu.

\- Babciu Rino?

Kucharka otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia.

\- Jeszcze tu jesteś?

\- Co się czai w ciemnościach? – dopytał zaciekawiony.

\- Zło. Zło, które nigdy nie śpi – szepnęła i spojrzała trwożnie przez okno. - O tym się nie mówi. O tym się nie opowiada. Ale wszyscy wiedzą. Wszyscy.

\- Ja nie wiem! – Wydął wargi z urazą. Czemu dotąd traktowano go jako głupiego dzieciaka?!

\- I dobrze. Ciesz się, że… nie padło na ciebie. – Pokręciła głową ze smutkiem.

\- Ale co takiego?

\- Przekleństwo… Okrutne przekleństwo – szepnęła, ale zaraz jakby zreflektowała się, że może powiedziała już za dużo. – Starczy tego. Nie powinno się o tym mówić. Zwłaszcza nie w taką noc jak dziś. Idź już spać. Tylko nie wałęsaj mi się po korytarzach – dodała ostrym tonem.

\- Jaaaasne – mruknął Cael pod nosem i odwrócił się ku drzwiom. Jeszcze tylko na odchodnym zerknął na Rinę.

\- Dobranoc, babciu.

\- Tak. Oby, oby.

Zostawił ją pobladłą i dziwnie wystraszoną, przyciskającą dłonie do obfitej piersi.

Wzruszył ramionami. Starzy ludzie i ich przesądy! Gdyby tak wierzyć we wszystko, co mówią…

Cael ruszył korytarzem ku swojemu pokoikowi. Zaraz po wyjściu z kuchni otoczył go chłód nieogrzewanego holu. Pałac tonął w ciemności, więc chłopak wziął ostrożnie kaganek i wprawnym ruchem zapalił świecę. Chybotliwy płomyk rozświetlił nieco otoczenie, ale zdawał się być przyduszony mrokiem, jakby miękkie, jasne światło z ledwością rozpraszało cienie. Cael ruszył przed siebie bez wahania. Mimo że mieszkał tu od niecałego miesiąca, zdążył poznać tę część pałacu, zresztą droga nie była skomplikowana. Przeszedł kawałek w kierunku schodów, ale nie wszedł na nie. Szybkim krokiem minął jedną odnogę korytarza i dopiero wtedy przeszedł przez mocne, dębowe drzwi, które uchyliły się z cichym skrzypieniem. Płomień świecy zachwiał się lekko, a drobne włoski na szyi chłopaka stanęły dęba, kiedy owionął go lodowaty podmuch powietrza. Po lewej otwarta okiennica obijała się głośno o ścianę. Cael pokręcił głową, zdegustowany, że ktoś w taki ziąb zapomniał domknąć okno.

Cael nie był strachliwym chłopcem. Życie zdążyło go już doświadczyć i wiele nauczyć, a znając swoją wartość, z odwagą stawiał czoła przyszłości. Nie w głowie mu były bajki i zabobony, a opowiastki, którymi raczono go w dzieciństwie na dobranoc, traktował z przymrużeniem oka. Oczywiście, zdawał sobie sprawę, że nawet najmądrzejsi miewali paranoiczne myśli, więc też nie dziwił się własnym rodzicom, kiedy, podobnie jak Rina, wyglądali niespokojnie przez okno, by zaraz zamknąć z trzaskiem okiennice, kiedy tulili jego i ich młodsze dzieci do piersi, tłocząc się w jednym pomieszczeniu ubogiego domku, jakby to miało im zapewnić ochronę przed wyimaginowanym niebezpieczeństwem.

Cael kroczył pewnie do swojego pokoju, a cienie goszczące po kątach korytarzy niechętnie umykały przed słabym blaskiem świecy. W końcu dotarł na miejsce. Uchylił drzwi. Było tu nieco cieplej, ale i tak szybko odstawił kaganek na niewielki stoliczek przy łóżku, ściągnął ubrania i w samej bieliźnie wskoczył pod pierzynę. Niezbyt wygodny, twardy i miejscami poprzecierany materac ugiął się pod jego ciężarem, kiedy przekręcił się, by zgasić świecę.

Otoczyła go nieprzenikniona ciemność. Nieco skostniałymi z zimna dłońmi naciągnął kołdrę po sam nos.

Cisza. Było tak bardzo cicho… Tylko wiatr wył w pustym kominku i wdzierał się przez nieszczelne okiennice. Od czasu do czasu gałęzie drzewa rosnącego tuż za oknem obijały się o szyby, jakby domagały się, by wpuścić je do środka.

Cael zamknął oczy. Było już późno i powinien usnąć bez problemów. Jutro czekał go kolejny dzień pełen pracy od samego świtu.

Drewniane drzwi zatrzeszczały. Cael uchylił powiekę i zerknął w okno. W tym momencie błysnęło i na blaszany parapet spadły pierwsze krople deszczu. Podmuchy wiatru przybrały na sile. Chłopak westchnął pod nosem, przekręcił się na bok, by nie widzieć nagłych rozbłysków światła, i skulił się w poszukiwaniu ciepła.

Już prawie przysypiał, kiedy okiennice otworzyły się z głośnym łupnięciem. Wraz z lodowatym wiatrem do pokoju zacinał deszcz. Cael syknął przez zęby i wygramolił się z łóżka. Boso podbiegł do okna i już miał je zamknąć, gdy usłyszał coś, co zmroziło mu krew w żyłach.

Krzyk.

Przeraźliwy, przenikliwy krzyk.

Ktoś krzyczał na całe gardło jakby zadawano mu nieprawdopodobny ból.

Głos niósł się po pałacu, czasem tylko zagłuszany potężnymi grzmotami. Burza szalała na dobre tuż nad królewską posiadłością. Cael stał sparaliżowany, trzęsąc się z zimna i nasłuchując. Krzyk urwał się niespodziewanie. Wiatr przycichł na moment.

Przemarznięty do szpiku kości chłopak zatrzasnął okiennice i na palcach wycofał się do swojego łóżka. Zarzucił kołdrę na głowę, ogradzając się od otoczenia. Próbował uregulować oddech, ale serce biło mu jak szalone.

Czy mu się przesłyszało? Czy to skutek zmęczenia, że w gwizdach i wyciu wiatru usłyszał ludzki krzyk?

_Zło czai się w ciemności._

_Dziś noc nie będzie spokojna._

Nasłuchiwał.

Cisza. Wiatr. Deszcz obijający się o blaszany parapet. Oddalające się grzmoty. Trzeszczenie drzwi.

Ot, normalne dźwięki, do jakich zdążył się przyzwyczaić mieszkając w pałacu.

Starcze brednie! Głupie przesądy. Dał sobie wmówić jakieś durne bajania!

Zły sam na siebie przymknął na powrót powieki i nakazał sobie sen.

Jednak w tym momencie znów rozległ się wrzask. Ktoś krzyczał, ile sił w płucach. Rozpaczliwe. Przerażająco. Wręcz szaleńczo.

Cael poderwał się z pościeli, oddychając płytko. Nie zdawało mu się. Cokolwiek to było, ktokolwiek krzyczał… na pewno było realne. I na pewno znajdowało się w pałacu. Bez chwili wahania chłopak odrzucił kołdrę, narzucił niedbale zdjęte wcześniej ubrania i zapalił świecę. Płomień zachybotał gwałtownie, kiedy szarpnięciem otworzył drzwi i wybiegł na korytarz. Urywany, coraz bardziej spazmatyczny krzyk niósł się między kamiennymi ścianami, co dawało upiorne wrażenie.

Tylko czemu nikt inny nie wyjrzał ze swojego pokoju? Nikt inny tego nie słyszy? Tak mocno śpią..? Ale taki wrzask i umarłego by zbudził!

Krok za krokiem Cael zbliżał się do źródła dźwięku. Powoli wchodził schodami na pierwsze… drugie… trzecie piętro. Nie licząc rozpaczliwego krzyku, cisza w pałacu była zastanawiająca. Budząca grozę. Zwiększająca niepewność.

Krzyk trwał. Nieprzerwanie. Jakby bez chwili na zaczerpnięcie oddechu. Przeciąg wywoływał gęsią skórkę i chłopak zaczął szczękać zębami. W dodatku płomień świecy malał, kurczył się, aż w końcu zduszony nagłym powiewem, zgasł doszczętnie. Najwyższe piętro utonęło w ciemności.

W tym samym momencie wrzask ucichł. Zastąpiony został przez równie rozpaczliwy szloch, przerywany okropnym rzężeniem i kaszlem. Blisko. Bardzo blisko.

Cael jak w zwolnionym tempie podszedł do drzwi, zza których dochodziły te dźwięki. Wyciągnął dłoń. Opuszkami palców dotknął bogato zdobionego drewna. Dopiero teraz do niego dotarło, że najwyraźniej nieświadomie, nieproszony dotarł do królewskiej części pałacu. Wsłuchując się w jęki i płacz dochodzące z drugiej strony, przeniósł rękę na mosiężną klamkę.

Przełknął ślinę i pchnął drzwi.

***

Wszystko zaczęło się niemal sto lat temu.

Królestwo Sora od wieków prosperowało najlepiej ze wszystkich okolicznych państw. Żyzne ziemie dawały obfite plony, a pracowici mieszkańcy w znacznej mierze się do tego przyczyniali. Od lat Sorą rządził jeden potężny ród Lucis, a władza przekazywana była z pokolenia na pokolenie. Wkrótce dobre warunki życia, możliwość osiedlenia się i znalezienia pracy spowodowały spory napływ ludzi na tereny królestwa. Potrzeba było więcej ziem. Problem ten dostrzegli władcy i czy to drogą pokojową, podpisując pakty i traktaty, czy też drogą wojny, miecza i przelanej krwi, zagarniali kolejno pobliskie tereny.

Królestwo Sora rosło w siłę. Jednak nie wszystkim się to podobało. Ci, którzy stracili rodziny, dom nad głową, dobytek całego życia, przeklinali nowego króla i dzień, w którym rozpoczęło się jego panowanie.

Ludzie mawiają, że jeden z oszalałych z rozpaczy dawnych lordów, w ramach upragnionej zemsty, na własną rękę przyzwał siły ciemności, które posłał na państwo Sora. Sam oddał za to swą duszę, ale klątwa miała się dopełnić. Okrutne demony zaatakowały urodzajną dziedzinę należącą do rodu Lucis, niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze. Ludzie ginęli jeden po drugim, gdyż w żaden sposób nie potrafili walczyć z mrocznymi istotami nie z tego świata. Domy i zagrody płonęły, rozświetlając ciemność, jaka zapanowała w całym państwie. Zwierzęta padały, na wpół obłąkane, ryjąc nogami w błocie w przedśmiertnych skurczach.

Król Sory widział, co się dzieje z jego poddanymi. Wyszedł więc sam z pałacu, który jak dotąd ostał się nietknięty niszczycielską mocą, i wezwał do siebie demony. Otoczyły go kręgiem, a on błagał je o litość. Jednak istoty mroku nie znają łaski ni zmiłowania. W zamian za zaprzestanie morderstw na poddanych zażądały ofiary. Zażądały pierworodnego syna władcy. Król oniemiał przerażony, ale wobec ogromu klęski z sercem przepełnionym bólem zgodził się na ten warunek.

Od tego czasu nikt nie niepokoi królestwa Sory.

Ale od tego czasu demony wybierają wśród wszystkich mieszkańców jednego najstarszego chłopca z jednej rodziny. Od prawie wieku jedna rodzina zostaje dotknięta klątwą. Zmiana następuje co kilka, kilkanaście lat, gdyż żaden z chłopców nie jest w stanie wytrzymać zbyt długiego opętania. Najsłabsi umierali już po kilku razach. Demony przychodzą co miesiąc o północy, gdy księżyc jest w nowiu, a noc jest najczarniejsza. Przychodzą i całkowicie biorą w posiadanie ciało i duszę wybranego. Zdają ból, którego nie można z niczym innym porównać. Niszczą, rozdzierają i składają na nowo. Rozszarpują ubranie i wchodzą w ciało, naznaczając je, bawiąc się nim, spełniając swoje najdziksze, najbardziej obrzydliwe i wulgarne żądze i zachcianki. Hańbią je i kaleczą, a rozpaczliwe krzyki tylko je podniecają. Próby ucieczki zachęcają je do tym gorliwszej i okrutnej zabawy i uciechy. Po wszystkim zostawiają bezwładnego, niemal pozbawionego zmysłów młodzieńca, by powrócić równo za miesiąc i od nowa zacząć swój spektakl.

Tak mawiają ludzie.

Taką historię szepczą sobie trwożnie do uszu, by zaraz zatrzaskiwać okiennice i tulić do piersi swoich pierworodnych, drżąc nad ich losem i dziękując bogom, że jeszcze tym razem ich dziecko nie zostało wybrane. Wszyscy słyszą, co się dzieje każdego miesiąca podczas nowiu. Wszyscy odwracają wzrok, udając, że nic nie widzą. Wszyscy o tym wiedzą, ale nikt o tym głośno nie mówi.

***

Cael pchnął drzwi i postąpił krok w ciemność.

Lodowate powietrze z zewnątrz dostawało się przez otwarte na oścież szerokie okno. Poszarpana zasłona powiewała wraz z wiatrem na podobieństwo nocnej mary, druga zaś leżała skłębiona na podłodze… tuż obok miejsca, z którego dobiegał głośny, choć już pełen wyczerpania płacz.

Cael odetchnął głęboko i powoli, niepewnie ruszył krok za krokiem w stronę zwiniętej na ziemi postaci. Wzrok na szczęście przyzwyczaił się już do wszechobecnego mroku i wystarczyła mu chwila, by na półce po ścianą wypatrzeć zdobny stojak na świece. Drżącymi z zimna dłońmi odpalił jedną zapałkę i podpalił knot. W końcu jasne światło rozjaśniło królewską sypialnię i… jego oczom ukazał się przerażający widok.

Wielkie łoże odsunięte było od ściany, gruba pierzyna, wraz z kocem, poduszką i prześcieradłem w nieładzie walały się w jego nogach. Wszystkie sprzęty były poprzewracane, poprzesuwane, a wszelkiego rodzaju bibeloty spadły, rozsypując się w drobny mak. Ale nie to było najgorsze.

Cael podszedł ze świecą na środek komnaty. Leżał tam zwinięty w pozycji embrionalnej młody chłopak. Był całkowicie nagi. Jego białą jak śnieg skórę pokrywały skrzące się teraz krople deszczu wpadającego przez okno, pot, ślina i coś jeszcze, o czym Cael wolał nie myśleć. Przykucnął przy nim i odstawił świecę obok. Wyciągnął ostrożnie dłoń i dotknął ramienia leżącego. Chłopak drgnął gwałtownie i ponownie zaniósł się rozpaczliwym szlochem, kaszląc co chwilę i dysząc. Cael przerażony wyciągnął ze skotłowanej pościeli koc i delikatnie nakrył nim lodowate ciało chłopaka. Pochylił się nad nim i szepnął:

\- Ciii… Już dobrze. Już w porządku.

Patrzył jak leżący otwiera oczy. W szarych, pełnych szaleństwa tęczówkach odbijał się blady blask świecy. Ogromne źrenice utkwione były tępo w jego twarzy.

Cael wstał i ruszył w stronę okna, jednak chłopak jęknął ze strachem. Wolną dłonią wykonał słaby gest jakby chciał go zatrzymać za krawędź przydługich spodni.

\- Spokojnie. Tylko zamknę okno. Okropnie przemarzłeś. – To mówiąc, domknął dokładnie okiennice i zasłonił je podartą kotarą.

Wrócił, uporządkował łóżko i klęknął przy leżącym, by zaraz ostrożnie wziąć go w ramiona i przenieść na posłanie. Chłopak był skostniały z zimna i bardzo lekki, drobny. Pewnie było mu w tym stanie obojętne, czy ktoś widzi jego nagość, ale i tak kulił się z całych sił, trzęsąc się i płacząc głośno. Cael położył go na miękkim materacu, okrył dokładnie kocem i kołdrą. Uznał jednak, że to za mało w tak wychłodzonym pomieszczeniu i postanowił rozpalić ogień w kominku. Zanim jednak to zrobił, powiedział cicho do chłopaka:

\- Zaraz wrócę. Spróbuję rozpalić ogień, żeby było nieco cieplej.

Pozbierał porozrzucane kłody drewna i mniejsze gałęzie i ułożył je w palenisku. Początkowo nie chciały się zająć, ale po kilku próbach dostrzegł upragnione jasne płomyki. Podszedł do wielkiego łoża i przysiadł na jego brzegu. W pokoju panowała cisza, przerywana trzaskaniem palących się bierwion i coraz cichszym łkaniem chłopaka, który krztusił się własnymi łzami. Burza na zewnątrz ucichła, jeszcze tylko krople deszczu uderzały miarowo o blaszany parapet.

Cael wpatrywał się w chłopaka, tak jak on w niego. Ogromne, szare oczy otwarte były szeroko. Nie znikał z nich wyraz szaleńczego przerażenia. Nie mrugał prawie wcale, a łzy lały się strumieniami po bladych policzkach. Ciemne, przydługie włosy były mokre i przylepiły się do spoconej, napuchniętej twarzy. Cael odgarnął je miękkim gestem. Pod wpływem impulsu, a także dlatego, że sam był przemarznięty, odchylił kołdrę i wślizgnął się na miejsce obok chłopaka. Ogarnął jego zesztywniałą i pełną napięcia sylwetkę ramionami i przyciągnął do siebie. Instynktownie zaczął gładzić dłonią jego włosy i plecy, szepcząc bezładnie łagodne słowa pozbawione większego znaczenia. Chłopak powoli się uspokajał. Oddychał płytko, ale już nie szlochał. Wcześniejsze drgawki przeszły w delikatne drżenie, a ciało nie było już tak skostniałe, choć wciąż nie utraciło upiornej bladości.

Cael odsunął się nieco, tak by widzieć twarz ciemnowłosego. Szare oczy ciągle były zaszklone, otwarte szeroko, jakby chłopak bał się je zamknąć, by nawet nie chwilę nie pogrążyć się w ciemności. Wyglądał na całkowicie wyczerpanego i otumanionego. Cael wyciągnął ciepłą dłoń i dotknął jego mokrego policzka, ścierając łzy.

\- Jak masz na imię? – zapytał, choć szczerze nie liczył na żadną odpowiedź.

Czarnowłosy ze świstem wciągnął powietrze przez wyschnięte, popękane usta. Przełknął ślinę.

\- N-Noctis… - wychrypiał z trudem przez zaciśnięte, zdarte gardło. Znów poleciały łzy.

 _Noctis?_  , powtórzył w myślach Cael. _Noctis..? Jak…_

\- Książę Noctis? – szepnął z niedowierzaniem. Jedyny syn króla Sory, spadkobierca i dziedzic tronu?! To wszystko, co o nim wiedział, bo nigdy dotąd go nie widział. Tym większe był jego zdziwienie, widząc go teraz w takim stanie. – Co ci się stało? Co to było? – zapytał przejęty grozą, przypominając sobie jego nieludzki krzyk.

Jednak książę jęknął głośno i ponownie zaczął się trząść niekontrolowanie. Cael przyciągnął go do siebie i gładził go uspokajająco po ciemnych włosach. Po chwili poczuł jak nieśmiało palce chłopaka zaciskają się na materiale jego koszuli. Trwali tak całą noc. Świt zastał ich bezsennych, czujnych, obu z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Cael obiecał sobie w myśli, że dowie się, co się stało. Choćby miał siłą wydusić te informacje nawet i ze starej Riny.

 

 

Odkrycie prawdy nie zajęło mu wiele czasu ani zachodu. Kiedy gniewnie zażądał wyjawienia wszelkich informacji, kucharka opadła z westchnieniem na krzesełko w kuchni i opowiedziała mu zduszonym szeptem legendę przekazywaną z ojca na syna.

Początkowo był przerażony. Zdruzgotany. Miotał się z kąta w kąt, nie mogąc sobie znaleźć miejsca. Potem się opamiętał. Stanęła mu bowiem przed oczami wyczerpana, blada i na wpół obłąkana twarz księcia. To było nieporównywalnie gorsze. Klątwa mogła dotknąć jego, Caela, ale nie dotknęła. A Noctis? Następca tronu, nadzieja królestwa… zmagał się z nią od nie wiadomo jak długiego czasu. Sam. Zostawiony co miesiąc sam sobie, ze swoim bólem, strachem, upokorzeniem. Noctis. Chłopak w jego wieku, może nieco młodszy. Przeklęty. Opętany.

Cael postanowił działać. Miesiąc później, zebrawszy wszelkie pokłady odwagi i męstwa, czekał do północy. Gdy tylko usłyszał pierwszy przeraźliwy wrzask księcia, ile sił w nogach pobiegł na najwyższe piętro pałacu. Nie bał się, że napotka kogoś po drodze, bo korytarze były puste. Bał się jak diabli tego, co może zobaczyć w komnacie księcia, co go czeka, kiedy wparuje tam uzbrojony jedynie w zabrany z kuchni pogrzebacz i we własną siłę. Dopadł drzwi pokoju Noctisa, nacisnął bez zastanowienia klamkę i… nie mógł otworzyć. Drzwi były zablokowane. Szarpał się, dobijał, tłukąc pięściami o twarde drewno. Bez skutku. Zrozpaczony osunął się po ścianie i siedział tam nieruchomo, wsłuchując się w zawodzenie wiatru, rozpaczliwe krzyki, jęki i płacz księcia, zbyt otępiały, by zmusić się do odejścia. Gdy wszystko się skończyło, podniósł się chwiejnie z podłogi i bez problemu otworzył drzwi. Jak poprzednio komnata była całkiem zdemolowana, a Noctis leżał nagi, przemarznięty i mokry na środku dywanu. I jak poprzednio Cael otulił go kocem, przeniósł na łóżko, wytarł spoconą twarz. I czekał, aż ustanie szloch, gwałtowne drżenie, a łzy przestaną płynąć strumieniami po bladych policzkach. Gładził go po włosach, szeptał uspokajające słowa. Był przy nim.

Był przy nim przez kolejne miesiące. Za każdym razem schemat się powtarzał. Cael siedział pod drzwiami, słuchając wrzasków księcia i zagryzając do bólu wargi, by potem aż do świtu trzymać go w objęciach, nie pozwalając, by dał porwać się obłędowi. Nie chciał sobie wyobrażać, jak musiał się czuć Noctis wcześniej, kiedy sam musiał znosić te bezsenne, pełne szaleństwa godziny po ataku demonów.

Ani razu w ciągu tych kilku miesięcy bycia stróżem księcia Cael nie widział, by ktokolwiek z królewskiej rodziny zajrzał do syna. Byli ślepi i głusi na wszystko. Tak jak pozostali mieszkańcy pałacu. Jak cała służba.

Cael obserwował ich zachowanie, kiedy Noctis jadł wspólny obiad z rodzicami, kiedy przechodził pałacowymi korytarzami, kiedy wychodził na zewnątrz. Tak, obserwował i dostrzegał ich niepewność. Kłaniali się księciu głęboko i z szacunkiem, ale nigdy nie patrzyli na niego. Kiedy kogoś mijał, wszelkie rozmowy milkły, a potem były kontynuowane szeptem.

Noctis był napiętnowany. Odrzucony. Darzony szacunkiem. Niechciany. Każde jego słowo było uznawane za najcenniejszy rozkaz. Wszyscy bali się przebywać w jego towarzystwie.

Noctis był samotny.

Cael obserwował go czasem z ukrycia, kiedy szedł z poleceniem od Riny lub kiedy sprzątał w pobliżu. Nigdy nie ośmielił się podejść do niego. Nie zaczął rozmowy. Nie napotkał spojrzenia wielkich, szarych oczu wypełnionych smutkiem. Nigdy… poza najczarniejszymi nocami bez księżyca, kiedy był mu jedyną przyjazną istotą.

Za dnia książę funkcjonował jak przeciętny członek rodu Lucisów. Ubrany w pięknie wyszywaną, elegancką tunikę, zakrywającą śnieżnobiałą koszulę oraz w obcisłe, modnie skrojone spodnie, wraz z królewskimi rodzicami przyjmował gości. Siedząc po prawej stronie ojca, wpatrywał się nieobecnym wzrokiem w przewijające się przed nim bezimienne tłumy.

Z miesiąca na miesiąc jednak stawał się coraz bardziej apatyczny i mało co potrafiło go wyrwać z otępienia. O skrajnym wyczerpaniu świadczyły sine cienie pod oczami i bladość skóry kontrastująca mocno z ciemnymi włosami.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, co się dzieje. Nikt nie zrobił nic, by mu pomóc.

 

 

Nieco ponad pół roku od podjęcia pracy w pałacu Cael znów szykował się na bezksiężycową noc.

Czekał.

Cisza dzwoniła mu w uszach.

Zaciskając mocno wargi, wsłuchiwał się w wycie wiatru. Zaraz się zacznie. Jeszcze chwila. Krążył nerwowo po swoim maleńkim pokoiku, ignorując zmęczenie.

Cisza.

Przystanął. Zmarszczył brwi. Coś mu nie grało.

Wyszedł od siebie i ruszył niespokojnie na ostatnie piętro pałacu. Z każdym krokiem coraz szybciej i szybciej, aż w końcu zaczął biec. Ta cisza go przerażała. Powinno już się coś dziać! Dopadł drzwi komnaty księcia i otworzył je jednym szarpnięciem.

\- Noctis! Noctis?!

Cael zatrzymał się gwałtownie.

Przez otwarte okno wpadało chłodne, nocne powietrze, ale był to zaledwie łagodny wietrzyk. Komnata pogrążona była w mroku, ale mógł bez problemu dostrzec, iż wszystko było na swoim miejscu. A książę… zdawał się spać.

Cael podszedł powoli do łóżka i serce mu zamarło. Noctis leżał bezwładnie na pościeli w kałuży krwi, która w ciemności wydawała się być czarna jak smoła. Obie ręce ułożone wzdłuż tułowia miały poprzecinane żyły począwszy od nadgarstków po zgięcia łokci. Obok lśnił złowrogo porzucony sztylet.

\- Nie, nie, nie… - szeptał do siebie gorączkowo, nachylając się nad chłopakiem.

Przyłożył drżącą dłoń do jego piersi. Odpowiedziała mu głucha pustka. Serce Noctisa nie biło.

Z wysiłkiem powstrzymując łzy, cisnące mu się do oczu, wpatrywał się w twarz księcia. Tak spokojną. Wręcz szczęśliwą.

Czułym gestem odgarnął ciemne kosmyki i ucałował delikatnie zimne czoło chłopaka. Potem wstał i w mroku komnaty podszedł do drzwi. Wyszedł bezszelestnie. Niczym zjawa szedł długimi, pustymi korytarzami pałacu, aż wrócił do siebie.

Tłumiąc w sobie przerażenie i ból, usiadł na szerokim parapecie i patrzył przez okno, za którym królowała ciemna, bezksiężycowa noc.

Czekał, aż przyjdą demony.

**Author's Note:**

> Jest taki cytat z książki Jamesa Freya "Milion małych kawałków", który szalenie mi pasuje do tego one-shota:
> 
> "Jestem sam. Sam tutaj i sam na świecie. Sam w sercu i sam w głowie. Sam wszędzie przez cały czas, od kiedy pamiętam. Sam w rodzinie, sam z przyjaciółmi, sam w pokoju pełnym ludzi. Sam, kiedy się budzę, sam każdego koszmarnego dnia, sam, kiedy w końcu nadchodzi ciemność. Jestem sam na sam z przerażeniem. Sam na sam z przerażeniem.  
> Nie chcę być sam. Nigdy nie chciałem być sam. Kurewsko tego nienawidzę. Nienawidzę tego, że nie mam z kim porozmawiać, nienawidzę tego, że nie mam do kogo zadzwonić, nienawidzę tego, że nie mam nikogo, kto potrzyma mnie za rękę, przytuli mnie, powie mi, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Nienawidzę tego, że nie mam nikogo, z kim mógłbym dzielić nadzieje i marzenia, nienawidzę tego, że przestałem mieć nadzieję i marzenia, nie znoszę tego, że nie mam nikogo, kto powiedziałby mi, żebym się trzymał, że jeszcze kiedyś je odnajdę. Nienawidzę tego, że kiedy krzyczę, a krzyczę jak opętany, to krzyczę w pustkę. Nienawidzę tego, że nie ma nikogo, kto by usłyszał mój krzyk, i nie ma nikogo, kto pomógłby mi nauczyć się, jak przestać krzyczeć. […] Nienawidzę tego, że umrę sam. Umrę sam na sam z przerażeniem.”
> 
> A tak poza tym to uwielbiam FF XV xD


End file.
